<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to write a Mary-sue (Creepypasta) by Professor_Inkling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046198">How to write a Mary-sue (Creepypasta)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Inkling/pseuds/Professor_Inkling'>Professor_Inkling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Creepypasta, Death, Gen, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Mary Sue, Overpowered, Potatoes, This is supposed to suck, a LOT of potatoes, burn this, do not read if you get triggered easily, do not take this seriously, eyeless jack - Freeform, help me, joke, knife, lol, op, potato, powers, really bad, zalgo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Inkling/pseuds/Professor_Inkling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wanted to write a Mary-sue? Well, here is a tutorial! (This is a joke, I discourage everyone reading this to not write any unless you want to be hated.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to write a Mary-sue (Creepypasta)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS A JOKE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello people! Today I will be showing you how to write a professional and OP Mary-Sue! I will be making a creepypasta one since that fandom is the easiest one to write Mary-sues for (I think).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Step one: Make a name. Because names are like, the most important thing in the universe and must be done first.</p>
<p>Let's call her Mary Susan. (or Mary Sue)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Step two: A quote! Since this is a Mary-sue, it MUST be copied, MUST be unoriginal, and MUST be dumb! </p>
<p>Let's make her quote:" POTATOES ARE AWESOME! IF YOU DISAGREE, I WILL PUT YOU TO SLEEP!"<br/>(ok, potatoes are awesome)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Step three: Idk what to call this:<br/>For this thing, the character MUST be a son/daughter of Slender or Zalgo. IT'S JUST THE WAY OF THE WORLD</p>
<p>  Mary Susan is the daughter of Zalgo(because I'm kinda bored of Slenderman) and some random person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Step four: ORIGIN STORY<br/>To write a good Mary-sue, the story MUST be unoriginal and MUST have bullying and abuse. Also, the creepypasta MUST be super OP</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was abandoned at a young age and taken in by an orphanage. She got adopted immediately by abusive parents. They knew there was something wrong with her, because they just did, and often mistreated her and abused her. Because of this, she got psychopathy and turned into a sociopath too, because this is what just happens. If you are a psychopath, you are yandere and kill. (No offense to actual psychopaths).</p>
<p>She was bullied at school because she looked way too pretty and her main bullies were the popular girls, Maggie, Charlette, and Annabell. They always kicked, punched, and harassed her and no one did anything because, in a Mary-sue, everyone is an idiot.</p>
<p>One day, when her mom ordered her to vacuum the floor, she snapped, ran to the kitchen, grabbed a random knife, and marched over to her mom. Her mom was like: THAT'S THE POTATO PEELER YOU IDIOT<br/>Mary said:" ArE YOu iNsULtInG ThE AlmiGHTy POtaTO?"<br/>Her mom: "Of course I am! Wait, where did that knife come from-<br/>Her mom decided to fight against her daughter, but of course she failed because Mary's epic potatoness powers killed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary was still bored, so she also killed her dad even though he appeared like, never in this story. But when you are a murderer, you MUST kill everyone. <br/>She somehow hacked Google and found her bullies' addresses, so she marched over and turned them all into potatoes.</p>
<p>Then, she randomly walked into a forest, got kidnapped by Slenderman, fell in love with like every male creepypasta and they all lived happily ever after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Appearance:<br/>Make her really pretty and perfect.</p>
<p>She is like, one of the most beautiful people ever, and if you disagree you have no sense of potatoes. She wears a black hoodie with a potato on it, she has blue ripped jeans, and she wears epic killing shoes. She uses a knife because everyone uses one, and had pink hair and multicolored eyes. (Because natural pink hair is totally a thing)</p>
<p>Everyone LOVES her and she is perfect. She has no weaknesses and is cute, smart, pretty, and an awesome member.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Powers and abilities:<br/>For this, just go all-out and give it every possible power.</p>
<p>She can use telekinesis, has fire and water powers, can turn invisible, has perfect vision, heat vision, and night vision, can fly, is really fast (because almost every creepypasta is fast), can breathe underwater and in poison gas, is immortal, can regenerate body parts, generate force fields, and just about every other ability and power.</p>
<p>Personality:<br/>PERFECT. Need I say any more?</p>
<p>She is the ultimate killing machine and can kill anything. She is cute, has 200 IQ, is beautiful, you know, everything perfect. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facts:<br/>Your choice.</p>
<p>-Is NOT a Mary sue</p>
<p>- Every Creepypasta likes her</p>
<p>- She cannot age</p>
<p>- She is shipped with everyone</p>
<p>- She is unstoppable</p>
<p>- Besties with Eyeless jack and Jeff da killer</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And this, people, is how you write a Mary-Sue!<br/>(Although please don't actually write one unless you want everyone to kill you)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>